Receptacles made of cardboard or similar material having an internal deep-drawn protective layer of plastic material are conventional and are well known in the prior art. In addition, by employing suitable materials, such as polypropene for the protective layer, such receptacles may be employed to contain hot fluids. Typically, such receptacles are of the disposable type.
It is also conventional with respect to such disposable receptacles to provide handle means by pasting handle ears onto the sidewall of the receptacle. Typically, such handle ears are applied to the receptacles after they have been formed into their final shape. In addition, in order to allow the receptacle or cup to be firmly grasped, the handle ears are usually provided at spaced locations on the sidewall.
In some cases, the receptacle is filled with the hot fluid before the handle ears are pasted on or applied to the receptacle. However, it would be desirable to provide handling means for the receptacle before it is filled with the hot fluids so that the receptacle may be handled during the filling process.
However, in order to apply the handling means to the receptacles prior to their being filled, the handling means must be of such a type which would not interfere with the normal manufacturing methods for manufacturing the blanks and the receptacles formed therefrom.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved blank for forming a receptacle which solves the foregoing problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved blank for forming a receptacle wherein the blank includes the handling means which cooperate in the formed receptacle to form the handle ears, which handle ears can therefore be utilized during the process of filling the receptacle with hot fluids.